Remembering
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Something happened on a mission many years ago. Sam can't forget. Will Jack ever remember? A J/S story in honor of Valentine's Day


_**So - I suddenly realized it was Valentine's Day and I hadn't written a J/S fic in honor of it. Oh no, she cried, Vini can't forget to do a J/S ship story on Valentine's Day! So, here is a one chapter story. I'll return to my others after today. Hope you enjoy a silly little interlude piece. Nothing but ship and more ship (okay a tiny bit of whump). Vini**_

**Happy V-Day friends.**

His first thought was that it had better have been one helluva a party. His head was killing him, his mouth felt and tasted like a sewer and he was sleeping on a very hard surface. So – either he was still in college, passed out on his dorm floor, or he was a Colonel in the Air Force, on an alien planet, and in deep, deep trouble.

He finally managed to open his eyes and groaned. Yeah, he'd thought so. Alien planet, Colonel, trouble. "Aaargh", he groaned again and tried to sit up.

His next waking moment was a little clearer, but not less uncomfortable. At least this time he _knew_ he wasn't still in college, even though he would have given anything for that to be true. He also knew not to try and sit up. _And _he knew that as soon as he opened his eyes again he'd find himself in a deep pile of –

"Sir?"

He groaned. He recognized that voice and he would have given _anything_ not to have heard it right now. It wasn't that he didn't like it – no, in actual fact he tended to like it too much – it was just that he really, really had hoped that she wasn't in trouble with him. Clearly, she was.

"_Sir_?"

He sighed and opened his eyes. Well, at least it was still daylight. With another soft groan he turned his head – which hurt like hell, by the way, and looked in the direction of the voice. "Major?" he said – at least that's what he _tried_ to say. It came out more like _Mrrgg_, a word he was pretty sure didn't exist in the English language – hell a _sound_ he was pretty sure didn't exist. He'd have to ask Daniel.

"_SIR_!"

"What?" Okay, that sounded like a word, he thought with pride.

"Are you okay Sir?"

If she was so interested in how he was doing, why in hell didn't she come over and check rather than continue to yatter at him. He really would much rather simply go back to slee–

"_Sir – you have to wake up – Please!_"

"Fine", he muttered. With another deep, practically non-human sound he managed to roll over onto his side. Of course that hurt even more but this time he was expecting it and just held his breath for a moment until he could speak again. "What Major?"

"Sir – are you okay? You've been unconscious for almost two hours."

Two? Hell, that must have been some party. No – wait – it _wasn't a party_. He frowned. "What – what happened?"

"You don't remember?" She sounded nervous and upset.

"Uh – no. Carter? That is you, right?"

"Yes Sir. Oh God – can't you see me?"

He squinted at the woman who was about ten feet away. "Yeah, I can see you but – why don't you come over here?"

"Uh – because I'm stuck Sir."

"Stuck?" He frowned in confusion, wondering what was going on. "Uh – where are we?"

"Don't' you remember what happened Sir?"

"I think we already established that Carter – just tell me, okay?"

"Okay Colonel", she sighed and looked like she was trying to move. "We were on P4X 33Y – you rem – ur, I guess not. Anyway, we were there on a mission to discover whether the planet had significant deposits of Naquada – Sg5 had been there before and brought back some promising readings. Anyway, while we were there a Goa'uld ship appeared and suddenly we were under attack. You told us to run for the gate -"

"And let me guess – we didn't make it?"

"Uh yeah we did - sort of."

"Sort of – what does that mean?"

"Well, Daniel and Teal'c made it through – we weren't far behind."

"And?"

"Well, we were being strafed by a death glider and you were knocked flying. Fortunately he didn't hit you directly, but it turns out the planet does have extensive naquada deposits."

"Naquada – okay, you've lost me Major."

"Uh, he must have hit one of them with his weapon and it caused an explosion." She paused for a moment and then continued. "You were sort of – blown up Sir."

"Blown – I was blown _up_?" He suddenly looked down at himself, wondering how badly he was hurt. He didn't see anything missing, although his clothing was pretty torn. He tried to pat himself down but became incredibly dizzy. God – what was wrong with him?

"You were pretty banged up Sir – and I think you have a concussion – but other than that I don't think there is anything too serious."

He breathed a sigh of relief although the concussion explained why he was so out of it. He frowned again. But that didn't explain why he was here and why Sam was stuck or how she was stuck. "Uh – so then what -?"

"Well, I ran back to check -"

"Wait – you came back? But – why didn't you go through the gate?"

"Because Sir – no one left behind – remember?"

He sighed and nodded –right. He started to become sleepy. "And then", he slurred.

"Well, you were unconscious and the death glider was coming back. I could also see a group of Jaffa advancing on the gate from a few hundred yards away. So I picked you up -"

His eyebrows rose – for a brief second as that hurt like hell. "Picked- _what_?"

"Picked you up Sir. It wasn't far and the event horizon was still open. I did a fireman's carry and made it to the gate and stepped through -" her voice faded.

He looked around as much as his head and neck allowed him to and then turned back towards her. "Uh – not in Kansas Dorothy."

"No Sir", she agreed softly.

"So?"

"Well – remember Antarctica?"

This time he paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"So, rather than coming out on Earth we were thrown through the gate and – here we are."

"Here – we are? He looked around, feeling more confused by the minute. "Sam – come here."

"No Sir – I can't move, remember."

"You can't -". Suddenly worried he forced himself up as much as possible while still lying on his side. "Sam – are you hurt?"

"Not really, at least not badly but after we came through I was knocked out – I think just for a couple of minutes. When I woke up I saw you and thought you were – anyway, I stood up quickly and tried to run to you and I -"

"You?"

"Stepped in a hole Sir. My foot is stuck and I think I sprained my ankle."

He let himself flop back to the ground, feeling dizzy and disoriented and relieved as hell. He wanted to laugh. Only the two of them would get into a situation like this. At least he thought that was the case, although his brain was pretty jammed up right now. After allowing himself a few seconds, he forced himself up, this time to a real sitting position. It was almost a failure as he felt everything swimming around him and he just about passed out – or puked, he wasn't sure which urge was stronger. After a few seconds of deep breathing, and telling himself to not be an idiot, he managed to get his equilibrium and stomach under control.

"Okay Carter – I'm coming." He took a deep breath and tried to stand.

"Sir!"

"I'm okay", he told her faintly although this time he was contemplating the dirt – that and eating it. He spit it out and tried rolling over on his back. Okay – so standing and walking weren't quite on his 'to do' list right now. He waited a few more seconds but this time was much smarter. He managed to get himself on hands and knees – and began to crawl over to Major Carter, almost falling a number of times on the way.

He refused to contemplate what he must look like. He'd never live this down if anyone ever found out, but he knew he could trust Carter not to say anything and he was sure this was slightly more dignified then doing another face plant or barfing out his guts in front of his Major.

"Are you okay Sir?" she asked again.

"No", he said, sounding very definite. "Carter – is this place – spinning?"

"No Sir", she answered, sounding worried. "I think it's your concussion."

He stopped for a moment and tried to stare at her. Concussion? Who had a concussion?

Finally he reached her. He sat back and contemplated her for a moment. Actually, he was exhausted and again ready to puke so figured it was smart to sit still and not move for a hundred years or so.

She regarded him carefully as he sat close to her – and wanted to wince. He looked awful. He was already sporting two black eyes and his hair was matted with blood. She knew that scalp wounds bled terribly and didn't' think it was actually that bad, but still, he looked like something out of a horror movie. What made it worse was that his uniform was practically shredded – she didn't think he realized how much skin was showing – and she could see various bruises, scrapes and contusions all over his arms, chest and legs. He had to be hurting.

"Which - ankle?" he asked, his eyes appearing glassy and his skin paper white.

"Uh – that one Sir", she pointed to her left ankle.

He gave a small nod and carefully crawled his way down her legs, touching them every so often to make sure he was going in the right direction. His eyes wouldn't focus and he kept seeing more than one Carter, which on a normal day would be nice – you can never have too much Carter – but today was just making him more nauseated than ever.

He finally arrived at the trapped ankle – which he knew when he heard her sharp hiss of breath as he touched it. "This it?" he asked, trying to focus.

"Yes Sir", she said through gritted teeth. "Please -" She didn't finish that sentence, but Jack was pretty sure she wanted him to be careful.

"Don't worry Major", he soothed. Maybe it was best to leave it alone? He didn't want to hurt her and so maybe he could just lie down and sleep for a while and not bother her. Yeah, that was probably –

"Sir! Colonel. _Jack_!" Her insistent voice finally woke him up.

"Huh?"

"Can you help me get my ankle out Sir? Please, don't pass out on me – not yet."

He nodded – "Ow!" Note to self, don't nod head. " -kay – what you want me to do?"

For the next few moments she tried to give instructions to a Jack O'Neill who was so out of it he kept insisting he was going to take a little nap before doing anything to help her. She wanted to scream at him – even though in different circumstances it would be kind of funny.

"Ow!" This time she was the one who yelled when he finally pulled her ankle free of the hole. She immediately lifted her leg to see the damage.

"Down the rabbit hole", Jack muttered, finally falling back and staring straight up to the sky. "Dorothy fell down the rabbit hole."

"Uh – I didn't fall _down_ it Sir – and my name's not Dorothy", Sam reminded him as she continued to examine her ankle and foot.

"No – it's Sam", he agreed, nodding. "Nice name – like it."

"Thank you Colonel", she smiled faintly.

"Suits you", he went on to say.

She grimaced slightly. "Because it's a boy's name, right?"

"Huh?" He frowned and turned his head to look at her. "No." He laid there, staring at her until a smile suddenly broke out on his face. "Not a boy – you're a girl Sam."

She laughed. "Yes Sir, I am."

"Cause you got breasts", he explained seriously, "and -"

"Yes Sir, I know", she interrupted hastily.

"Yeah – girl. Like girls. Like _you._" He allowed his head to flop down and he closed his eyes. "Glad you're a girl Carter. You're cuddly."

"Uh – okay Sir." He really was concussed. She finally decided that she just had a sprain and that the ankle wasn't broken. Of course it was inconvenient, especially with the Colonel so out of it. With a sigh she started looking through her pack for the first aid kit. She'd bind her ankle and then look over the Colonel and see what she could do.

He continued to mutter and she didn't pay much attention until she realized exactly what he was saying. Then she stopped, and her eyes grew big and her heart started thudding. What the hell?

" – beautiful – est – biggest blue eyes. Could drown myself in them. Sam's eyes. Samantha's eyes. Carter's eyes. Major Samantha Carter's eyes", he laughed. "Did you know you have – really big eyes Sam?" His head turned towards her and he looked at her very seriously. It was only the fact that _his_ eyes still looked unfocused that gave evidence to the fact that he wasn't in his right mind.

"Uh – no Sir, I can't say as I've thought about it."

"Should", he nodded. "Yup – weapon. Enough to – destroy – any red – red budded", he tried shaking his head and groaned. "any – man. Gorgeous." He stopped then and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed in relief and finished binding her ankle. At that point she moved closer to the Colonel and began to check him over.

"Hey", he muttered. "Whatcha – whatcha – doin' Cart – tickles."

"Sorry Sir, I just want to check your wounds."

"Wounds?" He looked confused for a moment. "Wounded me?"

"Not me Sir – the Goa'uld."

"Gold? Don't have Gold. If - you wou- ded me – gotta _kiss_ it better Sam", he told her. "Al-ays wanted you to _kiss_ me."

"Uh did you Sir?"

"Mmm hmm. Can't." He shook his head and looked directly at her. He then got a mischievous grin and he bent his head towards her. He began to speak in a loud stage whisper. "Reg – regu – regu_lation_s", he said. "_Hate_ regu – lations."

"Me too Colonel", she agreed softly as she continued to look over his injuries.

"Can't love – love eyes or any –thing." He stopped and pursed his lips, a line between his brows and his voice sounding sad. "Want to", he informed her. "Want to love you. _Do_ love you. _Hate_ the regs."

She sat there, not sure what to do. She knew he never would have said any of these things if he hadn't been hurt. But the fact that he was saying them now – well, she didn't know quite what to do or say. Probably the best thing was to ignore him.

The hand that came out and took her arm surprised her. "Colonel?"

"You – love me?" he asked directly, "Cause I love you."

"I – I – Sir, you're hurt. Let me help you."

"Hurt – cause – you don't – love me", he said softly, sounding depressed.

"No Sir – no Colonel – that's not what I meant. You're hurt – _physically. _I want to bandage up your wounds."

"Kay", he agreed softly. He lay there quietly as she cleaned the cuts and scratches as well as she could. She applied band-aids to the more minor cuts and bound up anything that looked more serious. She ended by carefully cleaning the scalp wound – which caused him to yell and demand she stop.

"I have to Colonel – please?"

"Hurts", he complained, his eyes closed but his body tense.

"I know Jack – but you don't want an infection. Just let me do this."

He finally nodded, but he didn't open his eyes. Instead he lay there passively, except for a couple of hisses, until she was done.

"There – all done."

He nodded and she could tell he was almost asleep. She glanced around and realized they needed to find some shelter. They were too exposed in the field in front of the gate. Unfortunately, it was already growing dark and she knew she wasn't up to moving herself, let alone the Colonel. With a sigh she began to set up a small camp.

"Cold", the Colonel complained. "Warm me – Sam?"

She sighed, probably for the hundredth time. She knew the Colonel was injured and that she shouldn't take anything he said seriously but – wow – he seemed to really feel something for her. What was frightening her, however, were _her_ feelings.

" p - lease?" he asked, his teeth chattering.

"Okay Colonel – to keep us warm I'm going to get close", she told him carefully. "Keep that side arm in check and no hanky panky, okay? ", she muttered softly, more to herself than to him. She curled up next to him, as closely as she could, and pulled the open sleeping bag and emergency blankets over top of both of them. She was instantly warmer.

She let out a small squeak when an arm snaked out and drew her closer in to his body. She stiffened immediately, but after a few seconds was pretty confident that the Colonel wasn't about to try anything.

She squeaked again as he drew her even closer to him, wrapping both arms around her.

"Warm", he sighed into her hair. "Soft – beautiful – eyes. Love me?"

She debated pulling away, reminding him of the regs, telling him she liked him 'as a friend' and a myriad other things, but eventually settled for the truth - at least to herself. She loved him and wanted to be close to him. There wasn't ever going to be a 'them' so why not enjoy what little she could. With a shrug and a smile she moved closer to her commanding officer, put her arms around him and snuggled as closely as she could.

"Mmm", he hummed, tucking his head into her neck. "I love you – Carter."

She waited for a few minutes until his breathing evened out and he was obviously asleep. "I love you too Jack." It was only as she drifted off to sleep that she realized. Today was February 14th. It was Valentine's Day.

They didn't take long to find them this time. Hammond and Daniel and Teal'c and Siler knew – from the previous trip to Antarctica, that the two officers had probably been sent somewhere close by. After verifying they _weren't_ on Earth, they'd checked out the few planets close to their mission planet. It turned out there were only a very few in the vicinity – and they'd found the one Carter and O'Neill had been sent to by the next morning.

Jack was carried on a stretcher back to Janet's Infirmary, where he was kept 'under observation' for the next two days. Carter had her ankle X-rayed and was then sent home to recuperate.

By the time she was able to return to work the Colonel was also better and up and around like his old self. She ran into him for the first time when she went to the Commissary for a coffee.

"Hey Carter", he smiled and motioned her over. She glanced at Daniel who was seated with him and who gave her a grin and small wave. "Pull up a chair. How ya doing?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

"I'm fine Sir – ankle is all better and I'm approved for off-world missions. How about you?"

"Same", he waggled his brows. "I feel good so Hammond is putting us back on rotation starting tomorrow. By the way – thanks."

She looked at him questioningly. "For what Sir?"

"Uh – for saving my butt on that planet. I hear you carried me out of there."

"You – don't remember?"

"Nah – don't remember a thing. Daniel told me he read the details in your report to Hammond. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been Goa'uld toast Carter – so thanks."

"No problem Sir", she smiled, although a part of her felt sad that he didn't remember all the things he'd said to her. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yeah – I'm glad _both_ of us are okay Sam." He smiled again and then turned to Daniel and made a quick comment. The conversation returned to more general topics and eventually Sam was able to excuse herself.

She spent almost half an hour in the women's bathroom – sitting in a stall and crying. It isn't that she expected anything. She'd known that nothing could happen – but now she knew how he really felt. She knew and it was even harder to pretend, to act as if she didn't have feelings for him - that _they_ didn't have feelings for one another. She cursed the regulations, sniffed and wiped her face.

By the time she left the bathroom everything was again locked into that room. She went back to work – her cheerful self - and no one knew the secret she carried in her heart.

Valentine's Day came and went each year – and each year she remembered his words. She remembered that he told her he loved her – and she had told him the same. It was something only she had, as he didn't remember – but it kept her going. At least it had until the loneliness grew too much so that this year she had refused to think about it – about _him_ on Valentine's Day. Instead she forced herself to think of Pete and the fact that he loved her and she – she loved him, really, she did. She had to remember that _Pete _now had her heart, or at least he should. That time on the planet – that brief, concussion induced declaration didn't mean anything, even if to her it felt like the most important thing in the world.

If a part of her took the roses Pete gave her – and wished they were from someone else – or ate the chocolate, and wished she could share it with _a different him_, or danced the night with a man who wasn't tall enough, or strong enough or handsome enough – then she'd never tell, not even herself.

And now Valentine's Day was over and so was Pete. Her father was gone – life was changing and she remembered that one night the two of them had had – and wished, more than anything, that she could have it back.

The doorbell rang and she frowned. Who could it be? She looked at the clock and frowned when she saw it was almost 9:30. She slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Sir?" She looked at General O'Neill – wondering why he was here.

"Can I come in Carter?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Uh – of course Sir." She stood back and let him enter. "Can I offer you something?"

"No – no that's okay." He followed her into her living room and nodded when she told him to have a seat. He sat and looked down, his hands clasped.

"Is everything okay General?"

He glanced up at that and nodded, his lips turning up in what was almost a grimace. "Yeah – uh – can you call me Jack?"

She frowned at that – it was a strange request – but she nodded. "Uh – sure – Jack. Are you sure nothing's wrong? You seem -" she shrugged, not quite sure _how_ he seemed.

"I'm fine, really." Suddenly he stood up and wandered over to her window. After a few seconds he came back and sat down, only to bounce up again.

"Sir? I mean – Jack? Please, what is it?"

"I came – maybe this is stupid Carter", he said, sitting back down again, his hands pushing through his hair.

"I'm sure it's not Sir – although you are starting to freak me out a bit."

"Sorry." This time he did grimace. "It's just – I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." She looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"Uh – I wanted to ask you about a mission."

"A mission Sir?" her eyebrows lifted. This was the last thing she expected.

"Yeah – from a few years ago."

"Okay – what mission?"

"Well – I don't know the planet – I don't think we ever had a name for it, although you probably know its designation – you always know things like that."

She nodded, wondering where in the world this was going.

"Yeah." He stopped and bit his lip.

She was truly confused by what was happening. She'd rarely seen this man act like this before. He seemed nervous and unsure. "What planet was it – I mean, what was the mission?"

"Well – we were just - just – checking out a planet and – well, it was that time – you probably don't even remember."

"Try me Sir – Jack."

He took a deep breath. "Okay – it was that time we got sent to another planet – you know, when they hit the gate as we were going through? Like Antarctica but it wasn't so cold. You know – the one where I got that concussion and didn't remember anything?"

Of course she remembered. She swallowed and tried to look calm and like this wasn't _really_ freaking her out. "Yes, I remember."

He nodded and simply looked at her. "I lied."

"What?" she said, confused. "About what?"

"About not remembering", he told her.

"Not – you – what?"

"I said I didn't – look, I _pretended_ that I didn't remember anything. I lied."

"You – lied." Suddenly she realized. Oh God! She closed her eyes, feeling sick. He _remembered_. "Everything?"

"Pretty much", he said softly. "I was – out of it – but when I came to in the Infirmary – it all kind of – came back."

She nodded, her eyes still closed. When the silence went on for a little too long she finally opened them. "It's – okay Sir. It was a long time ago and -"

He nodded, his lips turning down. Something about his expression bothered her though – it was as if he'd wanted something from her or had been hoping – or something.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if something I said -"

"_Stop Carter_! For heaven's sake – _I'm_ the one who was out of line, not you!"

She couldn't help but smile. "But you were kind of sweet."

He glanced at her sharply, surprised to see her smile. "You weren't – offended?"

"Offended? By being told I had beautiful eyes? No, not at all."

"That's not all I said."

"No, no it's not. And if I remember – I said something too."

He nodded. "I – hoped I remembered that correctly."

"You hoped? I thought you were sleeping?" Suddenly she looked at him, her heart beginning to thud madly. After what he'd said to her as her father lay dying, and the fact that Pete and Kerry were gone … Oh God, where was this going?

"I wasn't - sleeping - and - yeah – still do actually."

"Still – what are you saying Jack?"

"Just – I meant what I said back then Carter, even if I was concussed. I never would have said it if I hadn't been hurt, but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it." He shook his head, looking rather confused. He then glanced at her nervously, clearly wondering if he'd made a huge mistake in confessing this to her.

"I – meant what I said too", she told him gently.

"You did?" There was a tiny bit of hope in his voice – but only a tiny bit.

"Yes – I did. I – spent a lot of time wishing that – that there weren't any regulations, that things could be different."

"But then – Pete?"

"I – was lonely and I thought – there wasn't any hope. But I still couldn't forget. It was one of the reasons -"

"Reasons?"

"Why I broke my engagement."

His eyebrows flew up at that but he didn't say anything – although she was sure the hope had grown in his eyes. After a few seconds he took another breath. "I – see."

"Do you?" she smiled.

"But it was – a long time ago."

She nodded. "It was. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Kerry."

"Oh – yeah – well, she said I had issues."

"Issues?" she looked at him curiously, wondering what that meant.

"Well – one issue."

"One?"

"Mmm hmm. You. You see", he went on quickly, before she had a chance to reply. "I kept thinking back to that mission and that – memory – kind of got in the way of – anything."

"Got in the way? I see. But– a long time ago", she repeated his words.

He nodded. "Still -"

"Still?"

"Oh yeah – it may have been a long time ago but I still – "

"Remember?"

"No – I mean – I still, feel that way."

She was pretty sure she couldn't breathe. She stared at him –this couldn't be happening, could it? It was when she saw the hope start to leave his eyes that she realized she hadn't responded and he must think …. "Oh God", she murmured. "You still – oh God!"

"I'm sorry", he frowned, beginning to back away – physically and emotionally.

She reached out quickly. "No – don't go. Please. I – I just can't believe … I thought it was just me."

"Just - ?" He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean – I still feel the same too." She smiled at the lack of grammar. "Jack I – that was one of the most beautiful nights of my life and I think of it all the time. I _love _you. I loved you then and I still do and I'll _never_ forget what you told me that night."

He closed his eyes and swayed. He then sucked in a deep breath and opened them to look at her – at Sam, who had a huge smile on her face. He couldn't help himself. He began to grin. He then laughed and reached out and pulled her close.

"We're idiots", he murmured into her neck.

"Mmm hmm", she agreed, putting her arms around him and holding him tightly. "At least - we're a bit slow."

That made him laugh harder. "Slow? It's only been what - eight years?"

"Well – maybe six", she told him. "The first two I was too much in awe of you to really love you – although I did lust after you."

"_Samantha Carter_! Shame on you woman!"

"Oh don't you tell me you didn't have a little lust going on there too Jack O'Neill!", she chided him. "I know you."

"Yeah – well – fine", he admitted, his nose tickling her shoulder. "Okay, so I lusted after you – still do actually."

Well that shut her up. She could feel the blood rush to her neck and then up to her forehead and all the way to her scalp. She was pretty sure it was embarrassment, although there was a strong possibility that there was quite a bit of lust in there too.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm", he told her quietly, seriously. "Uh – Sam?"

"Yes?"

"This is nice but -"

"But - ?"

"Uh – not sure what to do here?"

She laughed and pulled back. "Well, it might be nice if you kissed me."

"Yes, that would definitely – ooph!" he grunted as she pulled him forward and pressed her mouth into his.

Okay, he could get used to this – really used to it – really _really_ used to it.

How they ended up horizontal, on her couch – half undressed and panting heavily she couldn't quite remember, although she was pretty sure that however it had happened, it had been spectacular. The only thing that would have been _more _spectacular would have been if they had been _completely_ undressed – but she figured it was a little soon for that – and of course there were the damned –

"_REGS!_" she shouted, sitting up suddenly – so suddenly that Jack fell off the couch.

"Hey!" He picked himself up and sat beside her, feeling slightly disoriented but thoroughly wonderful. "What was that?"

"The regs – Jack, we still can't do this."

"Yes we can", he said calmly, trying to straighten his clothes but eventually giving up. He frowned. What happened to the buttons on his shirt?

"No we can't. We still serve together."

"Yes we can", he argued, hunting for at least _one_ button. How was he going to get home without buttons?

"Jack – we could get _court martialed_ for this."

"No – there you are you little bugger!" He picked up a button from between the couch cushions.

"Jack – would you listen?"

"Hmm? He turned to her and smiled and reached for her again. "Hey – I love you Sam."

"And I love you too Jack – but we're going to get into trouble."

"No we're not", he frowned. "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh – new regulations came down permitting relationships at the SGC – because of the secrecy of our work, bla, bla, bla. I asked the President for a favor after we kicked the Goa'uld's asses out of the galaxy and he agreed. So, we won't get into trouble."

"No?"

"Nope."

"Well then, what the hell are we doing here?" She stood up and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed", she told him. "And don't worry about your buttons. You're not going to need them – not for a long, long time."

He grinned and followed her. "Did I ever tell you that I love you Sam?"

She stopped and looked at him. "You did Jack – many years ago on a planet far, far away. And I've never forgotten it."

"Good", he smiled and kissed her. "Neither have I"

They walked down the short hallway, happy and slightly nervous. Jack stopped suddenly, at her bedroom door. "Happy Valentine's Day Sam."

"But it's not -"

"I've been waiting to say that since that day", he told her gently.

She smiled at him. "Happy Valentine's Day Jack." She leaned forward to kiss him but was interrupted by him pulling her hand.

"Now – take me to bed woman."

She laughed. "Yes Sir." And she did.


End file.
